Kerajaan Gokaiger
by Azca Sky
Summary: Salah satu hal yang mereka kerjakan kalau bosan. Because Marvelous is awesome xDD Sesuatu untuk meramaikan fandom ssi yang lebih sepi dari gudang sekolahku.


Sesuatu untuk meramaikan fandom Super Sentai Indonesia yang lebih sepi dari gudang sekolahku. Sekalian nyobain empat karakter yang so awesome x3 (sebenarnya karakternya ada tujuh tapi oh ya sudahlah~~~)

Reviews are appreciated, Flames of all kind are accepted~

And mostly, please give this fandom mooooreee loooveee! x3b

* * *

**Kerajaan Gokaiger**

_Azca Sky_

_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger milik TOEI_

* * *

.

Satu hari yang cerah, saat semua kru Gokaiger sedang tidak ada kerjaan, Gai memutuskan untuk mulai mencoret-coret buku gambar dengan krayon yang baru dibelinya.

"Heee… gambaranmu bagus juga, Gai…" Hakase menyeletuk pada gambar Captain Marvelous yang meskipun terlihat kekanak-kanakan, menampilkan detail dan karakter yang bagus, termasuk senyum _cheshire_ dan gaya angkuhnya. Di sekitar pundaknya, ada gambar Navi yang sedang terbang.

"Apaan. Aku lebih ganteng tau."

Semua kepala otomatis menoleh ke sang kapten yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kursinya, dan terkikik geli.

"AHA! Aku tahu! Gimana kalau kita bikin dongeng gambar?!" seru Gai semangat. (Sebenarnya ini cukup mengagetkan, tapi tentu saja anggota Gokai kesayangan kita sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Terbukti dengan terlemparnya benda-benda kecil berefek benjolan indah di kepala Silver.)

"Kayak waktu di Carranger itu? Ogah." Joe menjawab malas-malasan.

"APA?! Aaaaahhh… jadi kalian sempat main di pertunjukan bergambarnya—"

Beberapa benda melayang lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Ahim memplester benjolan yang mulai mengucurkan darah (Luka melemparnya dengan gunting kuku, apa boleh buat).

"Biasanya, dongeng dimulai dengan 'pada zaman dahulu kala'…" Gai mulai mencoret-coret latar belakang istana, kota kecil, dan hutan, "Lalu biasanya menceritakan tentang keluarga bangsawan…"

"Kalau keluarga bangsawan, sih…" Semua mata tertuju pada Ahim.

Gokai Pink yang manis itu hanya tersenyum malu,

"Ahim adalah seorang permaisuri dari kerajaan Gokaiger…" Beberapa coretan ditambahkan pada gambar, memperlihatkan Ahim dalam gaun pink yang anggun, serta tiara perak di kepalanya. Para kru terdiam sejenak karena gambar itu… yah… sungguh-sungguh cantik. Bahkan muka Joe agak memerah melihatnya, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu.

"Berikutnya… Joe adalah ksatria! Ksatria biru berbaju zirah yang akan menyelamatkan putri dari Monster-Monster Jahat!"

"Kedengarannya bagus!" Luka berteriak antusias, diikuti Hakase dan Ahim yang kemudian ikut menggambar bersama Gai. Kalau bisa ada romansa sedikit pada kehidupan bajak laut yang keras, kenapa tidak?

"O..oy!" protes Joe. Tangannya menggapai-gapai putus asa sementara para kru minus Marvelous sudah terlanjur bersemangat pada ide itu. Ya, putus asa karena Luka memitingnya dari belakang.

"Wah… Joe terlihat keren sekali di sini…" gumam Ahim sambil mewarnai zirah biru Joe. Kru yang lain menghela nafas agak kecewa, sang putri sama sekali tidak mengerti soal cinta, kan…

"Lalu... Don akan menjadi… umm… tabib kerajaan?"

"Haaahh? Apaan tuh?"

"Begitu juga boleh. Ayo lanjutkan."

Ditemani Hakase yang masih suntuk, mereka mulai menggambar tabib kerajaan dengan mantel putih, kemeja hijau, dan kacamata, yang lebih terlihat seperti guru IPA daripada dokter.

"Harusnya aku lebih keren dari ini, aku kan pahla—"

Beberapa pasang lirikan tajam menghentikan gerutuan itu. Hakase langsung diam.

"Lalu, Luka akan menjadi…"

"Kalau Luka, tentu saja pencu—"

BLETAK.

"Aku mau jadi kakaknya Ahim!" teriak Luka penuh kemenangan. Tangannya berpindah dari memiting Joe ke kepala Hakase.

Gai merengut, "Masa' ada dua permaisuri? Biasanya permaisuri kan anak tunggal…"

"Tentu saja bisa, kan aku yang buat dongengnya..!"

"Sebenarnya, Luka, yang buat dongengnya kan Ga—"

BLETAK.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berbagai macam adu mulut, saling lempar, dan duel pedang (yang dihentikan oleh tembakan Marvelous karena mereka berisik di kapal), akhirnya mereka menyetujui Luka sebagai Ratu kerajaan Gokai yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya. Ia memimpin kerajaan dengan lumayan baik, dan sangat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya, meskipun sifatnya egois dan picik—

"Gaaaaiii… hapus bagian itu!"

Luka adalah Ratu kerajaan Gokai yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya. Ia memimpin kerajaan yang sejahtera didampingi putrinya yang manis, dan tentu saja, beratus-ratus berlian warisan suaminya. ("Nah, begitu kan lebih bagus,")

"Lalu, peran yang tersisa tinggal…"

Otomatis, semuanya menoleh pada Ranger Merah yang masih duduk tenang, "Captain Marvelous."

Selama beberapa saat, semuanya terdiam dan memasang pose berpikir,

"Umm… untuk Marvelous…"

"Raja?"

"Tadi kan Rajanya sudah mati."

"…"

"Penjahat?"

"Tapi Marvelous nggak jahat, kok…"

"Pangeran?"

Gelengan serempak.

"Penyihir?"

"Nggak cocok, ah."

"Kepala ksatria?"

BLETAK.

"Tadi katanya nggak boleh ada tokoh yang sama!"

Semuanya tetap berdebat sangat lama sampai akhirnya sang kapten bangkit,

"Aku ya aku, Captain Marvelous!"

Hening beberapa saat,

dan semua akhirnya menggumam,

"Setuju."

* * *

Kini, ruang makan Galleon dihiasi dengan gambar istana besar, dengan Permaisuri Ahim, Ksatria Joe, Tabib Hakase (tidak ada yang peduli pada pengulangan kata yang artinya kurang-lebih sama, selain, tentu saja, Hakase sendiri), Ratu Luka, dan… Captain Marvelous dengan Navi terbang di sekitar pundaknya.

Mereka mengagumi hasil karya mereka yang lumayan bagus.

Tapi, ada yang sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal?

"OOOHH! KENAPA GAMBARKU TIDAK ADAAA?"

/fin

* * *

kasihan Gai, -.-v


End file.
